


Beautiful

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful

Charles sit sad at the camp shore. He's alone since eight years now. Nobody want him. Because everybody say he's ugly. Mostly it is because his skin is dark. But they also say he's verry ugly. All of his Ex-Partners told him that. He always thought that he isn't that ugly but neither that hot. For him he was always pretty. But now, he belives the haters and his Ex-Partners. Everyone in Camp noticed his change of behaviour. Charles was alaways a happy man. Never sad. But right now he is. He looks sad and hurt. And Arthur is the first one who is fed up with his unfamiliar behaviour. So he join him. 

,,Charles. What is wrong with you? You can always talk with me about everything." He whispers.

Charles sigh. But then he lock eyes with Arthur. 

,,Am I really that ugly? Is it really that bad that I have a dark skin and not a white?" He asks hurt.

Arthur's mouth drop open in shock.

,,What the hell?" He ask stupidly.

,,So yes..." Charles say sad.

He want to get up amd leave. But Arthur stop him with a hand on his thigh. As Charles settle down again, he remove his hand. Both lock eyes again.

,,Charles...." Arthur start.

Then it's silent for a minute.

,,I don't know what the hell got into ya, but your far from ugly! And it isn't bad that you have a dark skin. I don't mind it. For me it don't matter if white, black or brown skin. The color of the skin dosen't tell nothing about the charackter the person has." Arthur explain.

He isn't good with words, so hopefully Charles get what he want to say him. Charles eyes light up a bit. He can see the honesty, the acception and the love? in Arthur's eyes. 

,,Really?" Charles ask.

,,Yes really. Your perfect. You run with Outlaws. But still, your nice, helpfull and so calm. I wish I wass like you sometimes." Arthur answers.

Now Charles is really confused and suprised. But in a good way. He believe Arthur. He start to trust him. Really trust him. He always did. But now even more. His heart beat faster and his stomach tingles. He felt in love with the other Outlaw. But he's afraid that Arthur dosen't love him. 

,,M'sorry Charles. But I felt in love with you." Arthur whispers. 

Holy shit! Arthur love him too.

,,You what?" Charles ask suprised.

,,I love you. M'sorry." Arthur sigh.

Arthur look on the ground. 

,,Look at me Arthur." Charles whisper.

Arthur shyly do. And then Charles kiss him softly. First he's shocked but then he carefully kiss back.

,,I love you too Arthur." Charles smiles.

,,So we're a couple now beautiful?" Arthur smiles.

,,Yes darling." Charles smile happpily.

And then he and Arthur cuddle tidly together. They don't care if the gang finds them like this. Their finally happpy. And they don't want to hide their love and happyness.


End file.
